RikuSora - 30 Day OTP Challenge
by SeveredDarkness
Summary: ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge, Riku x Sora version! Will become rated M in future chapters!
1. Day One - Holding Hands

1. Holding Hands.

Sora looked up at the hazy sky and watched the sun dip low over the candy-red horizon. His blue eyes squinted against the dimming light of the setting sun. The teen swung his feet back and forth, the heels of sneakers beating a rhythm against the trunk of the paopu tree he sat on. It had been a very long day. After missing a year and a half of school, he was so far behind that he had to spend his entire summer catching up on the missed work. Sora didn't even realize that school had actually started until he saw how crowded the once-empty hallways were. At this point, he didn't recognize anyone at school. If Sora had walked down the hallways two years previous, everyone would have greeted him. Today, no one even bothered to say hello. The only people who spoke to him were his childhood friends. The brown-haired keyblade wielder never got to see even them, considering he used all of his free time catching up on his lost sleep.

Sora sighed, shutting his weary eyes. Honestly speaking, he missed his friends. When was the last time he had seen Riku? The silver-haired teenager had easily caught up with his schoolwork when he had returned. Now, the teen was a year ahead of him in school, so Sora never received time to see him. It felt like Sora's world was falling apart around him. The enemies had been defeated, the heartless destroyed, and the keyholes locked away... Yet, all of the dear friends he had met along his journey had moved on. They went on with their lives while young Sora was still pining for their friendship.

Tears welled up in his sky-colored eyes and a lone drop spilled before he could rub them away. A sob wrecked his chest. Sora tugged up his legs to his chest, resting his chin on top of knees. When would it get better? _Would _it get better?

"Sora?" The keyblade wielder startled at the voice calling his name. Blue eyes roved over the tall frame of a certain cerulean-eyed teenager. A hiccup fell out of his mouth when he tried to respond. Silver brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Riku took his usual place beside Sora, wrapping a single arm around the trembling boy. Riku's hands slid over his back and rubbed comfortingly. The feeling sent shivers up Sora's spine and he took a deep, shaking breath to calm himself.

"Just... I feel alone, I g-guess. I never get to see you guys, anymore. It feels like no one wants to be my friend now." Warm arms pulled the brown-haired teen closer to his friend. A chin pressed into the center of his skull and Riku hushed his small sobs with a soothing tone.

"Oh, Sora. I'll always be your friend. We're both just so busy with school that we haven't gotten the chance to see each other. You'll never be alone as long as I'm around." Sora peered up around his bangs to gaze at Riku's trustworthy eyes.

"You promise?" A small smile spread over Riku's face.

"I promise." Riku pulled away, leaving Sora cold. Before Sora could complain, however, Riku held out his hand to him. "Now, let's go. I'll help you with your homework." Sora stared down at the hand reaching out for him for a moment before he smiled. Calloused fingers interlocked with nimble ones. The silver-haired teen tugged the keyblade wielder close. They walked together, hip-to-hip, hand-in-hand, back to the docks. Sora would never, truly, be alone again.

* * *

**A/N: Day one of ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge. I'll post a link to it on my profile!**


	2. Day Two - Cuddling

2. Cuddling Somewhere

Sora shivered underneath his covers. He pulled them closer, tucking the ruffled fabric beneath his chin as he tried to soak in as much warmth as he could. His body ached with the freezing temperatures biting at his skin. Typically, winters weren't this cold on Destiny Islands, so few people owned heating systems. To make up for the lack of hot air, Sora had nearly every blanket in the house piled on top of his shuddering body. Despite this, the chilled air still nipped at the goose flesh forming on his arms. The brown-haired teen's teeth chattered as he rolled over to face the rest of his room. Bright red numbers of his alarm clock glared at him from his beside table; 2:43. A groan, but more of a whine, spilled past his chapped lips. Sora had school to go to later, and he hadn't received much more than an hour or two of sleep so far. The keyblade wielder scowled, letting his eyes shut tightly as he delved back into his nest of duvets.

Not much later, a sharp tapping noise on his window woke him from his restless sleep. Blue eyes slid open halfway to peer at the glass panes from his tower of pillows. Cerulean orbs glared back at him. Sora jumped up, startled.

"R-riku?" The brown-haired teen stuttered out the name of his best friend as he wriggled over to the window. Bright white teeth appeared under a smirk that spread over Riku's face.

"Open the window, stupid." The words were muffled but Sora could make them out effortlessly. Even with the pout on his face, Sora nudged his fingers under the pane and shoved up the window frame. Finally, the silver-haired teen stopped rat-a-tat-tatting on the glass and pushed himself through the thin opening Sora had created. The slender teenager fell into the heap of linen on the shorter boy's bed. Riku very nearly drowned in the sea of fabric as he inched over to sit beside Sora. Teal eyes looked around in confusion. "What the hell?" A faint blush spread over Sora's frostbitten cheeks. His fingers began to toy with a loose seam on the blanket closest to him.

"It's cold..." Sora mumbled out defensively. The silver-haired teen gawked at him for a long moment before a sneer spread over his pink lips.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that now, won't we?" Sora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. However, before he could question Riku's intent, the silver-haired teen slithered closer to him. Riku's long arms wrapped around Sora's shivering body. Easily, Riku burrowed them under the cotton sheets and tugged the wool blankets on to their vulnerable bodies. "Better?" Sora yawned from the lack of sleep before he nodded and allowed his eyes to fall shut.

The warmth from Riku's body eased him into a calm state. Sora's cold cheek pressed against Riku's bare chest. He didn't really feel like questioning Riku's appearance or asking why he showed up half-naked. Instead, he nuzzled the pale skin of his best friend, allowing the beating of the cerulean-eyed boy's heart to pacify him. The keyblade wielder found himself dipping rapidly into a sleepy state. Riku rubbed his thumbs over the smooth, supple skin on Sora's back. The silver-haired teen found himself getting drowsier as well, and slid even farther under the covers as he pulled Sora close. Sora lazily threw his arms around Riku, tugging his warmth closer. Fortunately, their clothes couldn't block out the heat of their bodies. So, they laced their legs together and wrapped their arms tight around each other before falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
